marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Avengers: Endgame script (Fan fiction)
Before we start i just want to make clear that this is NOT the real script for Avengers: Endgame. Now here is my version of the followup to Infinity war: * movie starts off with the Post credits scene of Ant-man and the Wasp before it switches the a black and white silent opening of the Marvel intro with all the red points highlighted. * see the forest of Wakanda where Steve is sitting down by a pile of dust with the other Avengers. * Steve Rogers: Oh god. * Banner in the Hulkbuster suit looks around. * Bruce Banner: He did it. * Thor: Thanos snapped his fingers and erased half the universe. * turns to rocket who is holding a small amount of dust in his hand. Thor walks up to Rocket. * James Rhodes: Where did everyone go? * Thor: Gone. * Natasha Romanoff: Well how do we get them back? We can get them back right? * shakes his head. * Thor: We lost. I'm going. I will find answers somewhere else. * Steve Rogers: You're just going to bail on us? * Rocket: I'm going too. * Thor: There is no need Rabbit. * Rocket: I'm going. * nods. * Thor: Very well. * raises his hand and the bifrost teleports him and Rocket away. * Thor: Good luck. * remaining Avengers stand and look at eachother. Okoye comes running in from the forest. * Okoye: What happened!? * group looks at her. * Okoye: Tell me! * Steve Rogers: We are going to need to borrow one of your ships. * Okoye: What is going on? * Bruce Banner: We're going to fix this. * Natasha Romanoff: If we can. * group walks off, leaving Okoye behind as she falls on her knees. * switch to Steve Rogers and the others entering a Wakandian ship, Bruce Banner now out of the Hulkbuster suit as they board the ship. * Steve Rogers: Natasha take us to the facility. * Natasha Romanoff: On it. * sits down in the pilots chair as the ship lifts from the ground. * Banner looks out from a window. * Bruce Banner: We're just leaving them behind? * Steve Rogers: They are going to be fine. * James Rhodes: Half of them. * Natasha Romanoff: let's just get back as quickly as possible okay? * a light glows up on the control panel. * James Rhodes: Whats that? * Bruce Banner: It's some sort of signal. * steps in. * Steve Rogers: Where does it come from? * Bruce Banner: Somewhere in the city. * Steve Rogers: Natasha change course. * Natasha Romanoff: Sure. * takes a steady grip on the control as the ship flies off, exiting Wakanda. * card. * scene skips to a damaged and gray haired Tony Stark limps over a dark location where he finds all of the original Avengers dead. In the sky there are multiple Chitauris flying into a portal that leads to earth. Tony goes over to Steve to check his pulse when Steve suddently grabs him. * Steve Rogers: You could have saved us. * shuts his eyes open and gasps for breath. He is sitting in a chair next to Nebula who is controlling the Benotaur. * Nebula: Tony? Are you okay? * Tony Stark: Yeah yeah i'm fine. Just a nightmare. * [Tony straps off his safety belt and stands up from his chair. He walks into a room where he opens a closet revealing his torn and broken Iron man suit. Tony picks out his helmet and places it on the floor before leaning towards the wall. He reaches his hand towards the helmet and presses a button on it's side * Tony Stark: This thing on? * [The helmet scans Tony. Tony leans against the wall while taking deep breaths. He looks worn out and tired. * Tony Stark':' Hey, Miss Potts. If you hear this recording, don't feel bad about this. * takes a deep sigh. * Tony Stark: God, it seems like a thousand years ago that I fought my way out of that cave, became Iron Man. Realized I loved you. I know I said no more surprises, but I was really hoping to pull off one last one. * cut to Nebula's face slightly tilting back as Tony speaks before we switch back to Tony again. * Tony Stark: Part of the journey is the end. Just for the record, being adrift in space with zero promise of rescue is more fun than it sounds. Food and water ran out four days ago. Oxygen will run out tomorrow morning. * chuckles. * Tony Stark: I love you Pepper. I love you so much. I love you more than someone ever could. And if you hear this recording- WHEN you hear this recording please remember me, because i'll always remember you. When I drift off, I will dream about you. It’s always you. Bye Pepper. Bye. * turns off the recording and looks at Nebula before he picks up the helmet and places it with the rest of the destroyed suit. Tony places his hand on the mask and strokes it. * Tony: One last suprise. * switch to the ship that Steve and others are on as it lands in the middle of a dust scattered New york. Steve walks out with some sort of tracker in his hand. * Steve Rogers: Know where this signal is from? * Bruce Banner: Seems like it's from Fury. * stop infront of a device lying on the floor, a star logo shining on it's screen. Steve picks it up and hands it to Banner who takes it. * Steve Rogers: Doctor. Can you figure out what this is? * Bruce Banner: Well i can try once we're at base. * Steve Rogers: Then let's go. * group enters the ship again before the gates close behind them. Cut to a large ocean in the norwiegan where the bifrost blasts down revealing Rocket and Thor. They both take a step out of it and look around. * Rocket Raccoon: So, why are we here again? * Thor: There is an Asguardian temple around here. If i go inside i should be able to find anwsers. * looks at him. * Rocket: Uh huh. And what am i going to do in the meantime? * Thor: Well you're the one that wanted to come with me isn't that right? * stops. * Rocket: You mean that we aren't going here to stop Thanos? * Thor: No Rabbit, we're here to figure out HOW to stop Thanos. * nods. * Rocket: Right. Guess i'm staying here? * Thor: Thats right. * look up at a mountain with a gate on it's top. * Thor: That is where i am going. * Rocket: Well good luck, i guess. * Thor: Good luck to you as well Rabbit. * flies up to the gate and enters it. * Rocket. It's Rocket. Not rabbit... * walks away and sits down by the ocean as he stares out over the seas. Thats all for now. I will continue writing sometime later.